


Is It Like The Ocean [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Series: While the Cap's away podfics [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alexander Pierce is dead and we're all really happy about that, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, B.A.R.F. | Binarily Augmented Retro Framing, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky's therapy, Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Creepy Alexander Pierce, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Exhibitionism, Gymnastic Sex, Happy Bucky Barnes, Himalayas, Iron Man Suit Kink, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Possessive Tony Stark, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Romantic Gestures, Suit Sex, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark/Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Top Tony Stark, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, World Travel, and now it's time for another good idea/bad idea, history of stuckony, jealous F.R.I.D.A.Y., kick drum heart, starkbucks - Freeform, traumatic memories, winteriron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-12 03:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13538694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: Tony and Bucky have the genius idea to fire up the B.A.R.F. machine without Sam or Steve present to pick up the pieces. Tony sees something from Bucky's memories he can never unsee. He takes Bucky on a flying date in an attempt to get his mind off of it. In-flight distractions cheer them both up.





	Is It Like The Ocean [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Is It Like the Ocean?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9419417) by [The Little MerBucky (blue_pointer)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_pointer/pseuds/The%20Little%20MerBucky). 



**Title:** Is It Like The Ocean

 **Fandom:** Marvel

 **Author:** The Little MerBucky

 **Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)

 **Pairing:** Tony/Bucky

 **Rating:** Explicit

 **Length:** 27:58

**Summary:**

Tony and Bucky have the genius idea to fire up the B.A.R.F. machine without Sam or Steve present to pick up the pieces. Tony sees something from Bucky's memories he can never unsee. He takes Bucky on a flying date in an attempt to get his mind off of it. In-flight distractions cheer them both up.

The original work can be found [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9419417)

 

Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/is_it_like_the_ocean.mp3)


End file.
